Request! :D
by Apple-Berry-Sluppie12
Summary: A Fluffly GaMr with slight ZATR. For rainbowtiger72! Complete!


**"B-buuut masta, why?" **

Zim glared at G.I.R., remembering another reason why he hated Tak.

"Because G.I.R.! If you are friends with that STOOOPID girl's robot, you will be vulnerable to the enemy! They will learn all your weaknesses and use them against us! Why can't you think these things THROUGH?!"

"B-because she loves me t-too! We'd never abandon each other for all the tacos in the WORLD! And I like tacos!" G.I.R. cried, fists clenched in desperation. Why couldn't his master not understand how much he loved Mimi?

"No G.I.R.! My decision is final! FOR I AM ZIM!" G.I.R. felt anger cord through his wires. He made a face, eyes flashing.

"Fine! Then I'll leave you masta! AND I'M GONNA TAKE ALL THE CAKE MIX!" G.I.R. screeched, pitching a random object at Zim before running from the house, crying.

Zim blinked.

-/-

G.I.R. had run the the first place that came into his mind; the park. He always remembered the happy humans, colorful trees, and delicious smells of food and found it comforting. But not today.

Broken hearted, the small robot leaned against a tree, crying. He recalled meeting Mimi and her master here.

*FLASHBACK*

Bright red streaks glowed around the dysfunctional S.I.R. unit brilliantly. G.I.R. gaped at the beauty of it all, ignoring the heat and the angry screams of a male and female irken.

'I wish they'd all just get along!' He dreamed, imagining dancing weenies with his master and the girl. G.I.R. believed her name was Tak, but he instead called her 'Greenie' because he liked that name better.

Then, something caught his eye.

A shiny silver S.I.R. unit, with lively red eyes and sharp edges. One tiny hand had an attachment to it, making it about twice its normal size. She narrowed her eyes at him.

G.I.R. thought she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"Hi! I'm G.I.R.! You're pretty..." He giggled. The other S.I.R.'s eyes widened in disbelief.

"What's a your name?" He asked curiously. The robot pointed to where her mouth could've been, and shook her head. G.I.R., being stupid, did not understand.

"What's that mean?"

The S.I.R. face palmed. She quickly wrote seven words in the grass.

'I cannot talk. My name is Mimi.'

G.I.R. clapped his hands, amused. "Oh, hi Mimi! I is sorry you can't talk..." Mimi shrugged, not seeming very bothered by it. G.I.R. gave her a big grin.

"Wanna play at the park tomorrow? I like the park! It's nice!" Mimi nodded, looking rather pleased for some reason.

"MIMI! COME ON! WE'RE GOING!"

"G.I.R.! GET OVER HERE! WE'RE LEAVING THIS FLITHY AREA OF DISGUSTINGNESS!"

G.I.R. waved at Mimi. "Bye Mimi! I like your name! MIMI!"

If Mimi had a mouth, she just might've smiled.

*END FLASHBACK*

Mimi and G.I.R. met at the park just about everyday, playing or just giggling about something. G.I.R. had grown very attached to the strong S.I.R., as Mimi grew fond of him. Sadly, their masters did not approve of these 'meetings' so to speak.

"Why can't masta just like Greenie?" He exclaimed sadly. Feeling alone, he slumped against the tree, loud sobbing noises coming from the little robot.

A hand tapped his shoulder. Hopefully, G.I.R. looked up, and gazed at Mimi, content. Mimi's eyes shone in happiness.

"M-Mimi! How'd you get here?" G.I.R. questioned, but not before standing up to hug her. Mimi hugged back sweetly before writing a message in the dirt.

'I've run away. I do not want to serve my master anymore. Not until she accepts you.'

G.I.R. smiled wildly, giggling and suddenly feeling rather shy. "I love you Mimi!" Mimi nodded.

"We can run away together! And make a house outta tacos! And have kids and name one Steve! I like Steve..." Mimi shrugged. What did they have to lose? Besides their data processors.

G.I.R. suddenly squealed in delight. His emotion controller began to heat up rapidly, causing him to feel dizzy. He smiled. Mimi looked at him worried.

"I like yooo..." He sighed, resting his head on her shoulder gently. "Yoo is the only body that's nice to me... And Mimi, yoooo pretty..." Mimi felt a bit overheated from G.I.R.'s comments, looking a bit sheepish. She was a brilliant war machine, not a friggin' lovebot.

G.I.R., who was starting to feel embarrassed, pushed her to the ground, making sure not to damage her in any way. Outraged, Mimi glared at G.I.R. for an explanation. He cuddled closer to her, suddenly at a rare moment where he was not totally insane. With her, everything made more sense. A fire built up inside his gut before he managed to speak.

"I love you. More than anything."

Mimi softened. She pulled the tiny blue robot closer to her, in which he made small baby noises in protest. Her emotion controller practically melted.

He may be a moron. But he was her moron.

-/-

"G.I.R.! There you are! I've been looking for you!"

"Mimi! What on IRK are you DOING?!"

The pair awoke with a start to their masters, not at all looking happy. Mimi was too stunned to respond. G.I.R. kept his eyes shut.

"Five more minutes!" He groaned, snuggling closer to her. Zim's eyes twitched.

"Wow. Great robot, moron." Tak snickered. Zim huffed angrily.

"Well, let's see YOUR S.I.R. get up then!"

Mimi tried to determine how long they had been at rest, when Tak snapped her fingers in her face. "Get up now, Mimi! Right now!"

Mimi, still being an obedient S.I.R., pushed G.I.R. off her and stood up slowly. Tak grinned smugly.

"See that? It's called control! You ever heard of it before Zim?"

While Tak and Zim got into another screaming war, G.I.R. looked up at Mimi, his eyes lined with adoration.

"Thanks for spreading time with meh..." He said shyly, standing up. Mimi bent down to scribble another message in the mud.

"It's fine. You are... Rather interesting. I enjoy you." G.I.R., overwhelmed with good feelings, began a little dance. Mimi watched amused.

"Meet again tomorrow?" He asked, after completing his dance with a bow.

Mimi nodded.

-/-

...

Authors Notes: Request for one of my dearest friends, rainbowtiger72. Sorry about lateness! :(

Ugh, damn me. What's with this corny writing style?! I swear, it's worse than reading Twilight.

But I'm taking a writing class in a day or so, which might help! I'll be taking it for like, three months. Super pumped! :D

My First GAMR. Cute, with no point. That's pretty much it!

BY:APPLEBERRYSLUPPIE12


End file.
